leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
|Latest = May 21, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.10 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle are in the inactive changes section. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: PVP.net ;Mystery Gifting * You can now gift a Mystery Ward and Mystery Summoner Icon . League of Legends General :Nothing to report. Champions * ** Debuffs the target for the ability's duration (maximum duration includes both the tether and root), causing them to take 10% increased damage from all sources (excluding true damage) for the duration while healing Karma for 20% of the total damage dealt. ** Other allied champions will restore 20% of the damage they deal versus debuffed targets as health, respectively. Items :Nothing to report. Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * + + + = * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; * Active's duration changed to 3 seconds from 2 % armor)}} % magic resistance)}}. * Units hit by Randuin's Omen's Active receive the Cold Steel debuff for 3 seconds. ** The Active's attack speed slow no longer stacks with the Passive's attack speed slow. * For each enemy champion hit by Randuin's Omen's Active, the owner gets 15% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. Twisted Treeline :The following was reverted due to bugs. General *Death timers increased to 7.5 + (2.5 level) from 15 + (1 level). *Cumulative experience per level changed to: **PBE: }} **Live: }} ; *Now deals magic damage instead of physical damage. ; *Now deals magic damage instead of physical damage. ; *No longer grants 50% critical strike damage. *Now grants Unknown, due to revert. Probably Wicked Hatchet's passive. ; *New Recipe: Unknown due to revert, likely Giant's Belt + Crystaline Bracer. *Cost increased to 2500 from 2455. *Now grants health regeneration *Health reduced to 800 from 850. ;Outer Turret *Armor increased to 100 from 150. *Gold reduced to 100 from 150. *Experience removed. ;Inhibitor Turret *Armor increased to 100 from 67. *Damage reduced to 152 from 190. *Gold reduced to 125 from 150. *Experience removed. ;Nexus Turret *Armor increased to 100 from 67. *Damage increased to 200 from 180. *Gold reduced to 100 from 150. *Experience removed. ; *Damage reduced to 70 from 73. *Health reduced to 1240 from 1440. ; *Damage reduced to 33 from 35. *Health reduced to 480 from 540. ; *Damage reduced to 40 from 42. *Health reduced to 1120 from 1320. ; *Damage reduced to 15 from 16. *Health reduced to 390 from 420. ; *Damage reduced to 52 from 55. *Health reduced to 1050 from 1200. ; *Damage reduced to 18 from 20. *Health reduced to 230 from 250. ; *Health increased to 5500 from 3500. }} References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed